A Rose Can Grow Even in a Blood Bath Ground
by Lonely Moonbunny
Summary: Kish is a vampire prince and Ichigo the fiancée of Ryou and the human he fell in love with. !RE-POSTED FROM OLD ACCOUNT AND EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

A red rose on the grass green floor.  
>Looks like blood on the forest floor.<br>Seeping out of the ground.  
>Love is lost,<br>And tragedy was found.  
>The rose on the floor got pick up with bloody, pale hands<br>A single tear fell  
>As the rose fall onto a blood, fill ice.<p>

_**A red rose**_  
><em>By the author (me)<em>

* * *

><p>It was dark and stormy night. A flash of lighting shown through the crack window showed some more light inside the room. There was a lone boy, around 18, with dark forest leaves for hair, ivory of his skin, golden eyes that make you melt. He had a tall, lean body that all most looks woman like. "Kish, Please come forth," said a woman's voice. Kish, who was the said boy, walk up in simple black long sleeve top and white pants and stop to kneel on one knee in front of a screen. "Kish, what is wrong? I never seen you act this way." the voice asked him. Kish sighed, bows his head over, and replied, "I'm sorry that I'm worrying you, but I'm not felling like myself lately. I need more time alone so I can gather my thoughts together." The silhouette in the screen nodded. Then the voices told him "Then go outside of the castle for awhile then." Then disappear from the screen. Kish got up and teleported out of the room into a garden.<p>

On the same part of town a red hair girl, around 16, with large brown eyes, wearing a pair of black sneaker, blue dress pants, and pink tube top with a white long sleeve shirt underneath it carrying an umbrella. "Ichigo get inside the house right now." a woman with blue hair yelled at the red head. "Mint I told you. I'm not going inside 'til I get some peace form you and Ryou." and with that Ichigo, Said redhead, walked into the dark night.

At the time Ichigo left the house, Kish was walking on the same road looking up in the sky. By then the weather had change from stormy night into a clam and peaceful one with a pleasant view of the stars. That's when they both ran into each other literally. Kish was the first to open his eyes. He was on top of Ichigo. His face turns red as he eyed her form top to bottom; his face turns even redder when she began to stir. Kish got back to his feet, only to fall back down onto his butt. Ichigo sat up on the wet ground and when she laid her eyes on Kish, she let out a loud scream.

Kish covers his ears. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked as she back away from him. "My name is Kish. Who may you be?" Kish replied. "My name is Ichigo... Wait a minute, why am I talking to an ass like him?" She asked herself. "Ichigo? What a lovely name." He said with a smile. "My name is…" However, was cut-off by another voice. "Ichigo where in seven blazes in hell are you?" Kish jump up and tern into a bat and flew back to the castle. Ichigo got up from the ground, turns around, and saw Ryou with a worried look. "Ichigo where were you?" he asks. "Nothing I was walking and fell down." she replied. "Come on let's go home." he pulled her to him. "As your fiancé it's my job to keep you safe as possible." Ichigo sweat drop.

Back in the castle Kish lean agents a wall blushing madly. _'I think I just fell in love with a human.' _he thought… _'Again'_


	2. Chapter 2

_~Last time the young maiden had a run in with the young Vampire. It has seems she had left a good impression for he now seek and claim her for his own.  
><em>

_Chapter One  
>The beginning<em>

It was morning of the next day and everything was wet from the rain the night before. Ichigo was greeted the bright sunlight when she woke up. After a moment or two she shot up from her bed.

_'I wonder if that was a dream.' _She thought as she peered out her window, watching some birds flying in the clear morning sky.

She remembers Ryou took her home. He must have gone after her after she told off Mint last night. She also remembers that she walk into someone with green hair and golden cat eyes. But the rest was a blank. She blushes when she remembers how good looking the boy was. _'He was better looking then Ryou.'_

"HEY Strawberry, It's time to wake up. You have school today...Remember?" someone shouted from downstairs.

Ichigo got out of her little daydream to glare at her open door.

"Yes, Mint I'm coming down. And by the way it's Sunday so, no I don't have school today. "Ichigo told her as she got up and put on her fuzzy pink bathrobe.

"I was just seeing if you remember?" Mint chuckled while Ichigo came downstairs. Ichigo didn't notice that she still had on her dirty and wet clothing from late night, but Mint did.

"Ichigo before you eat, you may want to wash up and change out of those wet clothes." She stated to Ichigo. _'Shit'_ Ichigo thought as she went back upstairs to take a shower. Mint just sighed as she went upstairs to get Ichigo's bedding.

* * *

><p>Around the same time Kish was hiding in the shadows of a dark room. He couldn't get the red hair girl out of his head. He (almost) believed his dead heart was beating again.<p>

"Maybe I should visit her?" he said out loud. But shook his head for think that. _'But there were a couple problems.'_

One: he only knows her name.  
>Two: he doesn't know where she lives.<br>Three: he only met her.  
>Four: she doesn't know him, and he doesn't want to scare her more then she is with a vampire<br>And five and most important fact: The mistress won't be too happy.

_'Then there the sunlight.' _he thought. Now it's true that garlic and holy water don't work vampire, and crosses and silver will keep them away. But sunlight will kill a vampire instantly.

Kish sighed as he looked out the dust cover window. He stood in the shadows of the old room for sometime until his stomach started to growl. Kish just sighed again as he turn to walk down to the kitchen. As he enters the kitchen he was greeted by the loud creaking floorboards. The small kitchen was cover in dust and cobwebs, the once bright color paint that was there fade to a draw and gloomy color, the ivory title countertops didn't see the light of day in years.

Kish opens a door to lead to a wine cellar. There he grab a bottle of 'wine' and brought it upstairs in the kitchen. Then he grabs a wine glass from a cabinet and pours the 'wine' into it.

While sipping the deep, dark, red liquid he had a thought.

_'I just go around the city and find which house she's live.' and with that he finish up the drink and waited patiently for dark._ _'I'll just do that. I'll figure out where she lives, and then from there I think up a plan'_

* * *

><p>For Ichigo's day, it passed too slowly for her. She was stuck with Ryou all of the morning and half of the afternoon, when she escape with her friends Zakuro and Lettuce to a mall trip. Where they grab lunch at the new café new by.<p>

Now with a new outfit in a 'Hot Topic' bag, Ichigo is walking home. Zakura had to drop her off two block away from her house because Lettuce has to get home at seven and it was a half and hour drive. Ichigo didn't mind, she loves to be out at dark.

As Ichigo was walking, she didn't notice there was a shadow following her.

"I'm home." She shouted out.

"Welcome home Ichigo." Ryou answered as he gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Ryou! What the…Why are you here? And where is Mint?" she asked him as he smirk at her.

"She went out shopping. Now don't ask me why. I don't know." he replied as he enters the kitchen and Ichigo followed. "Now about why I'm here, Mint had called me to make sure you eat some thing that is **actually** go for you." Ichigo just glare at him as they had a quite supper.

It was nearly nine and Ichigo had to go to bed. After being killed by Ryou in Super Smash Brother Melee for the last hour and a half or so, Ichigo was tired and she had school tomorrow, and once she said 'good night' to Ryou she was off to bed.

It was only when she entered her room she notices her window was open.

_'I thought I had it close. Maybe Mint opens it to get so air in the room. She does, always, claim it was too stuffy in here.' _she thought as she close the window. When the window was close and lock, she heard a voice from behind her, startling her to the bone.

"Welcome home Kitten"

Ichigo whip around and saw who was standing there...the boy form before.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled as she point her finger at him "And who in hell are you?"

"I told you." he stated as he walks near her. With every step he took forward she took a step back, 'till her back was to the wall. He stops within mere centimeters of her, his lips just above hers.

"My name is Kish. And as for your other question…this" and with that he put his lips on her.

_-TBC-_


	3. Chapter 3

_In the last chapter: Ichigo had just return from the first meeting with the vampire Kish. Which she thought was all a dream. Now it seems he had found her…What's going to happen now?_

_Chapter 2_

_Just the beginning_

_Kish's POV:_

It was 6:00 according to the old grandfather clock that stood with a crack face and in an inch of dust near my bedroom door. As I look through my dusty crack window, it was nearly sun down. With a smirk I turn to head out the door.

_I should be going._

As I started to leave, I notice my older brother was walking down the same hallway my bedroom was. _'I wonder what he wants._' As I walk pass him, he grab my arm and stop me "Kish where are you going?" he asked me coldly. I can see that coldness glinting in his eyes. "I'm just going outside older brother" I replied as coldly as he asks me that question. "Is that alright with you?" He just glared at me before turned his back and continued walking. Once he was out of site I turned and continue my way.

Once I was out of the home I went strait to town to start my search for the girl. After some time, and flower pot or two to the head, of looking around, in the distance I saw her, my princess of blood (1)... Well not yet anyway. I turn into a bat and went to hide in the tree as she walked pass me. She as she was out of sight I flew out of the tree and followed her. She looks so cute that I want to just go down there a bite her neck. _'But before I do just that…I want her to trust me…maybe to like me first'_

She turn around a few times, but I mange to hide behind something. After sometime, I followed her to a small white; at least I think a three bedrooms, house. When she entered the home I flew out of the tree right in front of the home. I didn't know what window would lead to her bedroom…so I flew up to the first open window I came to. I couldn't fine one, so I went to find a window that wasn't lock.

I went to window where the room was white with pale pink furnisher and curtains. On the walls there were posters of a band I have no clue who they are. It looks cozy for a young teen. I notice it wasn't lock so I gently open the window. Once I was inside I heard footsteps.

"I'm going to bed. Good night see you later after school…And no I don't want a kiss good night from."

It was the voice of my princess. I went to hide in the shadows behind the door, to only to get hit by it moments later.

I move the door a little, all the while rubbing my sore nose, so I can see what she was doing. Then I notice I left the window open as she went close it. So I guess I should say hello.

"Welcome home Kitten"

She turns around to face me. Her eyes widened and started to back away for a while.

"What are you doing here?" She shouted as she pointed one of her slim finger at me "And who in hell are you?"

"I told you." I said to her, with a charming smile if I do say so myself, as begin to get near her.

She looks so cute, but when her back was to the wall I stop with my lip just above hers. She looks so cute, that I want to kiss her.

"My name is Kish. And as for your other question…this"

Then I put my lips on her softly

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV:<em>

Ichigo broke the kiss and push him away from her, but only 3 inches away. She then felt something warm drip down her chin.

"Oh! I'm so sorry about." the vampire spoke softly as his face got near hers "It looks like I cut your lip." and lick the blood that was oozing out of the cut from her lip. Ichigo watch in shock and disgust.

"A…Are you a…Vampire?" she asks him, pushing his face away from her.

Kish just smiled and then Ichigo saw them.

Big…sharp…canine like fangs.

Ichigo let out a loud scream, that Ryou heard it from downstairs over whatever movie was playing. Kish heard him running up-stairs, but he didn't want to lose her to him either. Kish close the door, and using so of his magic seal to buy little more time to something Kish knows it's wrong.

'_It's too early for this, and it will lead to trouble…but it was the only way I can be able to keep Ichigo away from him.'_

He took a deep breath and look Ichigo in the eyes. Her eyes grew wide as she felt his fangs pierce her skin. He had bit her and drinking her blood.

He gently lifts Ichigo's head so he can get a better access to her neck. Ryou reach the door by the time he heard Ichigo's scream for the second time.

"Ichigo what's going on?" he ask her as he try to open the door, but he found it was lock

Kish heard him trying to open the door all the while sucking Ichigo's blood, her lovely, warm, crimson liquid.

"Help me, please…" Ichigo whispered as she starting to lose consciences.

_'Now she'll be mine.' _Kish thought as he let go of her neck. By the time Kish clean the blood off her neck just when Ryou broke the door in and entered the room. He saw an unconscious Ichigo and a blood soak male holding her.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked" And what are you doing with Ichigo?"

Kish turn to face the man and his eyes widen in shock. But just as fast the shock faded. He just smile and gave him of Ichigo.

"Take care of her while I'm gone…I shale return." and with that Kish jump out the window breaking the glass.

Ryou just stood there with Ichigo in his arms.

_'W…What is he doing in this area?'_

Ryou look down and saw Ichigo's neck and saw that two small puncher wounds. Ryou was fuming, but he did it quietly so he didn't wake Ichigo. He put Ichigo in her bed then went down stairs to get the broom to clean up the glass.

_'Why is Kish here? He better not do any thing to my Ichigo'_

_-TBC-_

(1) Princess of Blood is what their lovers in this story_._


End file.
